Et moi je t'aime encore plus fort
by ThinkingOfRobCullen
Summary: Serie de drabbles sur Chuck et Blair, pour tous ceux qui les adorent! Alternate ending , débute dans la saison 3 après la déclaration de Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Et moi je t'aime encore plus fort

**Titre du chapitre**: Jeu d'adultes/ Jeu d'enfants

**Auteur**: ThinkingOfRobCullen

**Disclamer**: les personnages appartiennent à Cecily Von Ziegesar et la CW. Ceci est à but non lucratif

Ce sont des drabbles centrées sur Chuck et Blair et leurs vies en tant que famille, pour débuter les premiers chapitres seront des reprises de certains évènements de la troisième saison, les personnages sont un peu modifiés: j'aimais bien l'attitude de Chuck dans les épisodes 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 et 9 de la saison 3 alors je vais essayer de le garder comme ça et pour Blair je dois dire que ça m 'énerve un peu lorsqu'elle s'acharne à vouloir tout faire pour être au top et écraser tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage et ceux qui la contrarie. Mais bon Blair n'est pas Blair si elle n'est pas aussi Bitch et voilà pourquoi on l'aime. Je préfère son comportement dans la deuxième moitié de la saison 3.

L'histoire débute dans la saison 3, je tiendrais compte de certains faits dans la saison suivante et précédente mais disons que Bart n'est pas mort et il a épousé Lily ( Bart malgré son caractère détestable mérite d'être heureux et même si j'adore Rufus je préfère que le couple soit Bart/ Lily pour mon histoire). Et Blair est allé en première année à Columbia et non à NYU (je me demande ce qu'elle faisait dans cette fac ).

**Musique**: _Love game ( Lady Gaga)_

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Trois mots, 7 lettres, la phrase magique qui change tout mais qui les garde intacte tous deux. Ils sont ce qu'ils sont mais cette phrase signifie renouveau, changement, espoir et amour. Ils ne sont pas parfaits contrairement à ce qu'elle peut penser; ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent et les opposés s'attirent, peu importe ce qu'on dit, ce sont les deux moitiés d'un tout, une combinaison improbable et puis ils s'aiment c'est tout ce qui est important.

_ Comment oses-tu?

_ Blair c'est pas ce que tu penses.

_ ah bon! Et qu'est-ce que font les mains de ce sac d'os sous ta chemise? Elle ne porte qu'une serviette et rien d'autre. Me prends-tu pour une idiote?

_ mais c'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai malheureusement renversé mon verre sur sa robe alors étant un gentleman je lui ai proposé de venir se sécher ici et lui prêter une des robes que tu ne portes plus. Je lui ai clairement dit que j'avais une petite amie.

_ tu savais qu'il était pris et tu t'es encore jeté sur lui. Mais quelle genre de personne es-tu? Espèce de poupée gonflable sans morale et cervelle qui n'a rien à se mettre sous la dent et se rabat sur des hommes en couple. Tu devrais avoir honte.

_ hey, ça va pas espèce de folle, qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'insulter.

_ toi la fausse blondasse tu la fermes, ici t'es sur mon territoire et à moins que tu veuilles voir ta face placardée dans tout New York avec la mention Voleuse de maris en dessous, tu ramasses tes affaires et tu ne mets plus jamais les pieds dans l'Upper East Side. Une dernière chose, dit bien à tes copines de ne plus s'approcher de mon homme parce que Chuck Bass est à Blair Waldorf et elle ne partage avec personne. Capice? Maintenant dehors!

La fille en question se précipita vers la sortie et claqua la porte.

_ Alors?

_ Hummm j'aime te voir aussi protectrice envers ce qui t'appartient. 10/10 c'était magnifique Blair.

_ Merci, dit-elle en tapant des mains, tu étais très bien aussi Chuck. J'aime quand on pimente notre vie de cette manière. Maintenant laisse moi te remercier à ma manière, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

_ Oui mais avant tout ça, viens voir: la cerise sur le gâteau!

Ils se dirigèrent vers le balcon de la suite pour apercevoir la jeune blonde, la robe à l'envers ,se faire escorter par la sécurité dehors. Elle se précipita dans un taxi sous les rires des passants.

Le couple se mit à rire.

_ Cette pauvre fille doit sûrement se maudire elle-même et nous insulter en même temps.

_ La pauvre chérie, une autre victime des manigances de B& C.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

_ Non j'y crois pas! S'exclama la plantureuse blonde. Toi et Chuck vous faites ce genre de chose pour vous amuser?

_ voyons S, nous ne voulons pas être un couple normal et tomber dans la routine, c'est pour éviter de nous ennuyer.

_ Sans vouloir te vexer B, en tant que meilleure amie je dois te prévenir que c'est un jeu dangereux: choisir une fille, la manipuler et puis toi qui prétend être la femme bafouée et Chuck le mec infidèle? Peut-être que c'est marrant au début mais après imagine que ça aille trop loin et que cela apporte plus de problèmes. Quand on joue avec le feu, on finit par se brûler.

_ et tu parles en connaissance de cause. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité S. Oh regarde le joli béret, il irait bien avec ton manteau gris.

_ allez viens on va l'essayer et ensuite on prendra un café.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Chuck se retrouva assis sur le divan relisant un contrat pour être sur de ne rien omettre lorsqu'entrant comme une furie sa chère petite amie se posta devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

_ Même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir il faut qu'on arrête. Les vacances sont finies et puis ce jeu commence à me lasser.

_ dis moi plutôt la vraie raison qui te pousse à de pareils retranchements; as-tu peur que je te quittes ou tu te dégonfles Waldorf?

_ Quoi? Mais non! C'est juste que…que regarde ce que dit Gossip Girl.

**jjj Chuck Bass serait-il rattrapé par ces vieux démons? Il semblerait que oui, il vient tout juste de partir en compagnie d'une jolie mannequine chinoise en direction du Palace. Attention B, surveilles bien ton homme, il se pourrait qu'il s'échappe sous tes yeux impuissants. jjj**

_ Oui et alors où est le problème ? Toi et moi savons qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Etala-t-il calmement.

_ Ce matin plus de deux personnes dont je connais à peine la face m'ont dit à quel point ils étaient désolés pour moi et que les hommes sont des salauds. La première fois ça m'a fait plaisir de faire la comédie devant eux et sortir les fausses larmes et le baratin, la seconde fois ça a été un peu lassant mais au bout de la troisième fois ça a fini par m'agacer. Les gens éprouvent de la compassion pour moi et .. et et Blair Waldorf est tout sauf pitoyable. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, point final !

_ Bien si ça peut te faire plaisir, on arrête là, on trouvera bien d'autres occupations.

_ T'es sur que ça ne te dérange pas. Ses lèvres formèrent cette moue enfantine et quasi irrésistible.

_ non pas du tout.

_ je t'adore Bass.

_ je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me regardes avec tes yeux de biche et ta moue boudeuse.

_ laisses moi enlever tout ça , tu es trop habillé à mon goût. Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Et moi je t'aime encore plus fort

**Titre du chapitre** : Mon beau père et moi

**Auteur**: ThinkingOfRobCullen

**Disclamer**: les personnages appartiennent à Cecily Von Ziegesar et la CW. Ceci est à but non lucratif

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Trois mots, 7 lettres, la phrase magique qui change tout pourtant elle annonce un monde nouveau pour nos deux amoureux. Un mot qui jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit à Victrola ne signifiait rien à ses yeux et qui prends tout son sens maintenant. Il a changé, elle aussi d'ailleurs, il est devenu un être meilleur grâce à elle, son entourage a noté le changement, dont son propre père: l'immuable et inflexible Bart Bass. The big bad Bass.

_ Dorota! Préviens Antonio que j'aurais besoin de ses services demain matin, prends ton manteau on part à la chasse de la robe parfaite pour demain soir.

_ j'arrive mademoiselle, je préviens votre coiffeur immédiatement.

…...

4 heures plus tôt

_ Bonsoir Charles.

_ Lily, salua-t-il. Malgré qu'il fut sceptique par rapport au mariage de son père avec Lily Van Der Woodsen, Lily Rhodes ou peu importe sans nom après autant de mariage. Il a appris ces derniers temps à apprécier la présence de sa belle mère qui se montrait très aimable avec lui et le considérait presque au même titre que ces autres enfants. Bien sûr il détestait toujours autant les dîners familiaux auxquels il devait assister avec Eric et Serena mais au moins il avait réintégré sa suite dans le Palace.

_ Demain nous allons dîner à ce nouveau restaurant français dans le coin de la 6ème avenue; et ton père et moi seront ravis de voir Blair se joindre à nous.

Chuck retint son souffle, cela signifiait la présentation officielle de sa petite amie à sa « famille ». Bien que Serena et Blair sont meilleurs amies depuis le jardin d'enfant, que Lily les Waldorf puis des années et que Blair ait passé la plupart des étés avec eux aux Hamptons, à Thanksgiving, Noël ou les réceptions. Blair n'est pas une inconnue pour eux, enfin excepté son père. Voilà la raison principale de son inquiétude: il n'a aucune idée de la manière dont son père va réagir, Bart est aussi imprévisible que sournois. C'est sa première vraie relation sérieuse alors il ignore ce qu'il faut faire et son ventre se noua par appréhension.

_ je sais que cela peu te paraître impensable et nouveau mais Bart veut sincèrement apprendre à connaître ta petite amie, et faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de toi.

_ j'imagine au ton de ta voix que ce n'est pas son idée.

_ oui je le lui ai suggéré et il a promis de faire de son mieux si de ton côté tu resterais raisonnable. Nous sommes ravis de constater à quel point tu as changé Charles. Non seulement c'est bon pour toi mais aussi pour les affaires de Bass Industries. »

À quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autres de la part de son père, avec lui il y'a une contre partie à tout, deux poids deux mesures, Bart Bass ne fait rien sans arrière pensée et Chuck doit rester vigilant. Il faut prévoir chaque issue pour éviter que ça finisse mal. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de lâcher Blair dans la gueule du loup sans la préparer, au fond il savait, aussi forte qu 'elle soit elle pourrait se faire dévorer toute crue par son père.

_ je vais informer Blair.

…...

_ Oh S, c'est la catastrophe totale, il est 17h et j'ignore toujours quoi porter, je préfère vivre dix fois tout les malheurs de Candide plutôt que ça. Ce dîner est très important et je dois mettre la robe parfaite. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression d'être une religieuse alors je laisse de côté les robes trop couvertes, cependant j'élimine toutes les robes courtes et décolletés parce que je ne veux qu'il pense que je ne suis qu'une sorte de prostituées de luxe comme les anciennes conquêtes de Chuck.

_ B, calme toi ,prends une grande inspiration puis expire lentement.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement et on entendit sa respiration à travers le téléphone.

_ écoute Blair, d'abord personne ne pourrait te comparer avec les filles bas de gamme avec qui Chuck couchait , tu sais parfaitement que tu es mille fois meilleure qu'elles toutes réunies, et n'oublie pas tu es Blair Waldorf, rien que pour ça Bart va être impressionné.

_ c'est bien gentil Serena mais je ne sais toujours pas laquelle de ces robes porter.

_ envoie moi une photo de chacune d'elles et je t'aide à choisir.

_ dommage que tu ne sois pas là, je serais plus à l'aise si toi et Erick êtes présents. Comment va Cece?

_ oh grand-mère se remet petit à petit de sa chimiothérapie, elle est heureuse de nous avoir ici avec elle , même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours.

_ dis lui bonjour de ma part et qu'elle devrait penser à se reposer au maximum pour être présente au bal des débutantes.

…...

La limousine noire se gara devant le restaurant frenchy et Arthur s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Blair, je te conseille de ne pas tenter de l'impressionner à chaque occasion, tu verras il te testera en te posant des questions banales qui ont toujours un sens caché. Ne lui souris pas trop souvent, il a horreur des gestes et conversation hypocrite, avec lui il vaut mieux être direct. Sois juste toi-même, ne prétend pas être une fille sage, innocente et très admirative de son travail, il sait reconnaître quand on se joue de lui.

_ Chuck ça va j'ai compris. Je sais que tu es inquiet mais t'inquiète je gère.

_ Je croirais entendre Serena.

_ Très drôle

Le maître d'hôtel les conduisit à leur table. Blair avait mis une robe bustier lavande signée Valentino qui s'arrêtait au dessus de son genou, et comme accessoire un long collier de perle. Chuck eut la bonne idée de choisir une cravate lavande.

_ Monsieur et madame Bass ne sont pas encore arrivés.

_ Merci

Ils prirent place et Chuck sentit sa cravate serrer un peu trop fort son cou. Elle posa délicatement la main sur la sienne et la caressa. Il se contenta de baisser la tête.

_ Chuck , regarde moi s'il te plaît. Tout va bien se passer, donne une chance à ton père, il veut sûrement entretenir de meilleurs relations avec toi. Regarde moi et ma mère, on s'entend très bien maintenant, on n'a jamais été aussi proche.

_ Mais c'est différent, on parle de Bart Bass, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne il n'a jamais montré la moindre sympathie, considération ou bonne intention envers une personne. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Ne baisse pas ta garde. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut.

Blair comprit ce qui le tracasser. Son père pourrait parfaitement demander à Chuck de rompre avec elle et dans le cas contraire il ferait tout pour les séparer. Les Bass obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent peu importe comment.

_ Quoi qui se passe, rien ne pourra nous séparer, je n'autoriserais personne à se mettre entre nous deux. Je resterai à tes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_ Viens ici, lui dit-il, elle s'approcha et il l'embrassa. Un raclement de gorge les sépara, ils se levèrent immédiatement.

_ Blair Waldorf je suppose. Son prénom prononcé par la voix grave et puissante de Bass senior fit sursauter Blair, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer proprement même s'ils se sont plusieurs fois croisés avant dans les fêtes mondaines. Cet homme était à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant. Elle comprit soudain cette inconfort constante accompagnée d'une peur inexplicable ressentie par Chuck en présence de son propre géniteur.

_ Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Bass.

_ Elle est ravissante Charles, tu as très bon goût. S'il vous plaît prenons place.

Après avoir commander, un silence gênant s'installa, heureusement rompu par Lily.

_ Alors Blair, ta mère et toi seriez présents au match de polo caritatif des Van Der Bilt ?

_ bien sûr je viendrai, mais maman est à Paris avec Cyrus.

_ vous connaissez sûrement très bien les Van Der Bilt?

_ oui je les connais tous depuis longtemps, en particulier les Archibald. Mais vous en êtes informés je pense. Lui répondit-elle avec son sourire innocent qui fit comprendre à Bart qu'elle aussi n'était pas dupe. Chuck se retint de sourire.

_ Blair ma chérie, j'essaye en vain de convaincre Serena d'aller à Brown mais elle s'entête à vouloir trouver un travail et « se chercher ». Ce voyage en Europe a eu une mauvaise influence, elle est revenue avec des idées plein la tête.

_ J'ai bien peur que nous ne pouvons rien pour la faire changer d'avis, Serena est têtue, si elle veut prendre une année sabbatique, elle le fera envers et contre tout, il est préférable de ne pas la forcer à aller à Brown si elle ne le désire pas.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, si Serena fait quelque chose à contre cœur cela finit généralement mal, ajouta Chuck. Lily soupira.

_ Je pense qu'il faudrait reconsidérer le sujet avec elle Lily, proposa son mari

_ vous avez sûrement raison, n'empêche je m'inquiète toujours autant pour vos avenirs. D'ailleurs comment se passent vos préparatifs pour entrer à Columbia ?

_ Merveilleusement bien, déclara Blair. J'attends la rentrée universitaire avec impatience. Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

_ Columbia est un excellent choix, mais je m'attendais à ce que vous alliez dans des universités de la Ivy League et précisément les Trinités.

_ J'aurai bien aimé voulu intégrer Yale mais les circonstances ont décidé d'eux-mêmes, ils m'ont conduit vers un autre chemin tout aussi prometteur. Je suis ravie d'aller à Columbia, de cette façon je resterai toujours à New York.

_« Je dois vous avouer que je fus surpris d'apprendre que mon fils voulait faire des études supérieurs; la discipline et le milieu scolaire n'ont jamais été le point fort de Charles, je comprends maintenant ce qui l'a poussé à aller à Columbia.»

Chuck voulut répondre mais se contenta de se taire, il est inutile de se disputer avec son père, surtout ce soir, il désirait son approbation et son consentement par rapport à sa première relation amoureuse. Le fait qu'il se montre courtois envers Blair est déjà un bon début malgré les quelques remarques piquantes lancées tout à l'heure, fort heureusement Blair a immédiatement compris où Bart voulait en venir.

Le reste du dîner se déroula de manière casuelle, quelques conversations sans intérêt par ci par là. Chuck finit par ce détendre un peu, jetant des coups d'oeils à son père.

Bart mangea silencieusement , écoutant d'une oreille la discussion entre sa femme et la petite amie de son fils. Bien sûr, il savait qui elle était: Blair Waldorf, 19 ans, enfant unique, née et élevée à Manhattan, fille de Harold et Eleanor Waldorf, il connaissait sa situation familiale; membre d'une lignée d'aristocrates new yorkais, pas d'antécédent judicaire, ni avec la drogue, fille de bonne famille, dernières relations en date: Nate Archibald, Lord Marcus, Carter Baizen. Il dispose même d'une copie de son dossier scolaire de Constance Billiard: que des A. Il se demande bien comment son fainéant de fils a pu saisir une fille pareille; elle est l'exact contraire des prostituées avec lesquelles Chuck s'amusait.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus fût la manière dont Charles s'était pris pour l'obtenir et surtout la raison qui l'a poussé à s'amouracher de la petite amie de son meilleur ami Nate. Bart sentit que cette relation pourrait être bénéfique pour Charles, lui et l'entreprise. Depuis un moment l'unique héritier Bass s'est rangé et a laissé sa vie de débauche au placard, les membres du conseil ainsi que le monde des affaires ne le dérangeraient plus dorénavant à propos des déboires de son fils. Tant mieux. Pourtant il resterait vigilant, Chuck est un enfant instable, on dit que les mauvaises habitudes peuvent vites réapparaître, spécialement dans l'Upper East Side. Et puis cette fille a une sacrée influence sur lui, cela pourrait se retourner contre ses intérêts mais bon pour l'instant tout allait bien, Charles a souri plus de fois dans la soirée qu'il ne l'a jamais fait en 3 ans. Ces derniers temps il semblait plus serein, plus ouvert et sociable. Évidemment un Bass ne s'ouvre jamais complètement, comme on le dit tel père, tel fils.

…...

_ Blair est une fille absolument merveilleuse, je la connais depuis sa tendre enfance, elle rend Charles si heureux. Il a changé, il n'est plus le même, il est devenu un jeune homme épanoui. N'est-ce pas extraordinaire Bart?

_ Bien sûr Lily, je préfère le voir ainsi.

_ Je suis ravie qu'au moins un des enfants ait trouvé le bonheur. Cela me donne de l'espoir pour le futur et mon rêve de famille unie et comblée.

**Attention Mrs Bass ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, S est soi disant revenu d'Europe mais qui sait ce qu'elle a réellement fait et ce qu'elle cherche ou plutôt qui. Je sens que sa mère ne va pas du tout apprécier la réponse. **

XOXO **Gossip Girl **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Titre**: Et moi je t'aime encore plus fort

**Titre du chapitre** : Confessions

**Auteur**: ThinkingOfRobCullen

**Disclamer**: les personnages appartiennent à Cecily Von Ziegesar et la CW ( Josh Schwartz et Stephanie Savage sont sadiques parfois, ils aiment nous torturer pauvre fans). Ceci est à but non lucratif.

…...

Trois mots , sept lettres, la phrase magique qui change tout et qui pour lui signifie espoir, bonheur et partage. La perfection n'est pas le mot pour le qualifier mais volonté si, il s'est promis d'être le meilleur des compagnons pour elle. Il s'est juré de mettre son bonheur avant le sien, il s'est donné le défi de devenir l'homme qu'elle mérite d'aimer. Et dieu sait que Chuck Bass aime les défis et n'a qu'une parole.

Toc, toc, toc…. Quelques têtes dans le couloir du troisième étage du dortoir de Columbia se retournèrent pour voir la It Girl Serena Van Der Woodsen faire les cents pas devant une porte gravée BW.

_ Serena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à 6h du matin?

_ Salut Blair, désolée de te déranger mais il fallait que je te parle, tu es seule?

_ Oui, ma coloc Rebecca n'est pas rentrée ce soir et je ne veux pas savoir où elle était ou avec quel mec saoul comme un cochon elle a passé la nuit. Entres S.

Les deux filles s'allongèrent sur le lit et B joua avec les mèches blondes de son amie.

_ Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé? Tu t'es disputée avec Dan ? Nate? Bart? Lily?

_ Maman, soupira-t-elle. Elle a appris pour ma petite escapade durant l'été, Jenny et Erick ont essayé de me couvrir et cacher les magasines people mais en vain; et ce débat sur Brown a empiré la chose. Tu vois j'en ai assez qu'elle me voit comme une gamine incapable de faire quoi ce soit de bien, elle m'a traitée d'irresponsable. Alors on a commencé à se crier dessus et se dire des trucs horribles. Je me demande parfois pourquoi ma vie de famille est aussi catastrophique, j'ai l'impression qu'il y'a toujours un évènement perturbateur qui déclenche une guerre entre ma mère et moi à chaque fois qu'on commence à bien s'entendre. D'un autre côté…je…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit S?

_ ce voyage en Europe n'était pas seulement pour me vider la tête, j'ai passé un mois à suivre la trace de mon père …

_ tu es partie cherché ton père?

_ oui, je l'ai même trouvé, l'ironie a fait qu'il a refusé de me voir

_Serena, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

_ je suis désolée B mais ça me mettait mal à l'aise , toi tu as ton père qui t'aime et qui est là pour toi quand tu en as besoin et tes beaux-pères t'adorent, tu as trois figures paternels, Rufus ferait n'importe quoi pour Dan et Jenny, malgré qu'il soit en prison le Capitaine est là pour Nate; et moi je dois vivre avec le fait que mon père nous ai laissé quand j'étais petite, je n'arrête pas de lui écrire, lui laisser des messages mais il ne répond pas.

_ il fait une énorme erreur en t'ignorant ainsi, il ne voit pas l'incroyable femme que tu es devenue, je t'ai toujours envié S, ne crois surtout pas que c'est pour tes frasques ou autre chose de ce genre. Tu es la plus pétillante et la plus remarquable fille que connaisse.

_ merci Blair, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

_ si vous voulez vous embrasser, ce n'est pas considérer comme de la tromperie.

_ Chuck! hurlèrent-elles en même temps.

_ tu écoutes au porte maintenant?

_ macarons?

_ hum tu sais comment te faire pardonner, voilà pourquoi je t'aime.

_ ok ok, je m'en vais avant que vous deux me fassiez vomir, mes yeux sont trop sensibles pour voir ça.

_ attends S, on va déjeuner ensemble dans ce resto grec de la 44ème rue. Chuck pourra passer la journée avec Nate. Bye mon amour.

Chuck la vit s'éloigner, un grand sourire aux lèvres et il secoua la tête, amusé par l'attitude de sa petite amie.


End file.
